


The Applin of my Eye

by spaceedino



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Help, How Do I Tag, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceedino/pseuds/spaceedino
Summary: You, the reader, have been crushing on Raihan for a few months now. However, you're too shy to do anything because you believe he only likes pretty, feminine girls while you are a average Tom - boy. Your friend suggests you confess via gifting an applin! The quest for one begins here! (This is my first story here spare me)
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Applin of my Eye

Ah, what a lovely day in Hulbury.. You were currently at the small merchant shops with your best pokemon friend named Atlantis. He was a Kommo-o. You were with the incense lady; she watched as you picked up a Full incense and take a whiff. You blanched and waved a hand in front of your nose. With a grin, you shoved it under Atlantis' nose and laughed as he jerked away with a playful growl. The lady sighed and rolled her eyes, asking if you were going to get something or not. With a pout, you set the Full incense down and pointed to the Luck incense. She packed it up for you as you forked over the 11,000. You shoved it in your bag for later and turned to Atlantis with a thumbs up. Suddenly, you heard screams of joy as a large crowd formed around a tall man - wait, not just any man.. It was Raihan, the Dragon Gym Leader! Biting your lip, you decided to get a tiny bit closer, your Kommo-o close behind you. Raihan was laughed and taking photos with the fans before he held up his hands in surrender. 

❝ Good day, everyone! I'm just here to visit my fellow gym leader and friend Nessa. I won't be here long, but I'm happy to be greeted by such lovely fans! ❞

The Dragon Tamer winked and gave a thumbs up, causing all the girls to squeal. With one final wave, he turned and made his way over to Nessa, who was standing outside the Water Gym with her arms folded. You sighed softly and swayed forward towards the ground. Quick as ever, and always on the look-out for you, your Kommo-o caught you in it's large hands, grumbling at your weirdness. 

❝ Nessa is so pretty, with her pretty dark skin, her pretty blue highlights and her pretty modeling career! While I'm just a weird, average bloke who doesn't even participate in the Gym League. ❞ It was true. You didn't really care for that stuff. While it was fun to watch, you just had no interest in it. You did, however, love to battle. You also loved to travel! Traveling and battling! You were really good at battling too! Atlantis was your lead pokemon, and your first! You found him as a little Jangmo-o, lost and alone. He had bit you when you tried to help, but with a calm attitude and patience, he eventually realized you only wanted to help and warmed up to you. It was then he decided he wanted to be your partner, and you were inseparable since. He was very strong, having leveled up and evolved rather quickly. You were strong as well; people who battled you both called you two the Golden Warriors. It was nice to be recognized... But of course, the one person you wanted to be recognized by was Raihan. You had been crushing on him for months.. Too shy to talk to him, let alone confess. Atlantis and your other Pokemon would tease you, along with your human friend, Ryan. He'd always push you to try and tell Raihan how you felt, but you were just to shy and stubborn. 

Speaking of your human friend, Ryan. Rotom buzzed in your pocket, letting you know you had a message from him. Still laying comfortably on Atlantis' hands (paws?), you asked it to read the message for you. 

❝ Bzzrt! Hey (Y/N), I'm visiting Hulbury for a little. Come meet me at the Seafood restaurant. Don't be late! Also I heard Raihan was in town, semi - colon parentheses - oh wait, bzzrt.. ❞ You laughed softly at Rotom's not understanding of a winky face. You slowly stood back up, a grimace on your face. Time to go see Ryan and take his teasing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were sitting in a chair, loudly slurping your soda while your feet were propped up on the table as you glared out the window at the Water Gym. Ryan was staring at you, his eyebrows furrowed. Next to him was his Toxtricity: an amped version. It was glancing between you and it's own trainer in confusion. ❝ You know, why don't you just tell him you like him? ❞ You spat out your soda, getting some on Atlantis' face. He growled in annoyance and wiped it off. You leaned forward, narrowing your eyes at Ryan. 

❝ I can't do that! ❞

❝ Why not? He's here in Hulbury! It's your chance! ❞

❝ I... I'm shy. Plus, even if I wanted to, I'm not good with words! Especially with him.. I talk and I stutter and blush - I make a fool of myself! Plus, I'm sure he only likes pretty girls; I'm a tom boy.. ❞ You sighed and let your head thunk on the table. Ryan sighed in pity for you and patted your head. 

❝ You are pretty, (Y/N). You just have to love yourself if you want Raihan to love you. ❞ You give him a groan in reply. He set his hand on his cheek in thought before perking up when a idea came to him. 

❝ Hey, what if you DIDN'T have to talk in order to tell him how you feel?? ❞

You lifted your head with your eyebrows raised in interest, ❝ I'm listening. ❞

He grabbed his phone and pulled up a pokedex entry of a Applin, ❝ I heard a story that if you want to confess to someone, you gift them an Applin! Neat, huh? So you catch one, and give it to him! No words needed! ❞

A smile started to spread across your lips as you stood up suddenly. ❝ I'll do it! ❞ You gave Ryan a big hug and told him you'd see him another day before rushing out of the Seafood restaurant, almost toppling other customers in your hurry. Ryan grinned and Shook his head, glancing over at his Toxtricity. ❝ She's a weird one, huh? ❞ Toxtricity nodded and strummed it's chest, letting out a cry. Atlantis followed you, nodding in apology to people for your strange behavior. Once outside, you checked your watch. 

❝ Ok, Raihan said he wasn't going to be here for very long.. So I have to be quick about this.. Oh gosh what am I - ❞ You stopped, smiling like that cat with a knife to it meme as you turned to Atlantis. He narrowed his eyes at you as you spoke, ❝ Buddy, pal, old friend. Can you do me a huge favor and distract Raihan from leaving while I go catch a Applin? THANKS YOU'RE THE BEST!! ❞ Before he could object, you had already run off to catch a Corviknight taxi. Atlantis sighed and shook his head. ❝ MAKE SURE HE DOESNT SEE YOOOOOU! ❞ You shouted behind you. Great. How was he, a rather large pokemon, supposed to not be seen? Oh well.. This was for you, and even though you were strange at times, he still loved you. Now, time to get to work! Operation : Keep Raihan from leaving until (Y/N) gets back, is a-go! 

~~~~~~~~~~

You took a deep breath and tied a long ribbon around your head like a ninja, smearing some black paint under both your eyes. ❝ Alright, I'm ready.. Time to catch an Applin! ❞ You were at the Dusty Bowl. Applin were here during sunny weather. Next to you was your second best partner, Zim. He was a Zoroark. He was going to help you try and catch an Applin. Though, he didn't know what the cloth and paint was for. Now you were making strange hand gestures at him. Was that... Code for something? You rolled your eyes at him and gestured for him to come over and be quiet. He quietly made his way over as you behind a rock. You both peeked around and saw a Applin hopping around in the grass. You grinned and took out a Pokeball from your pocket, tapping the button to make it bigger. 

❝ yes.. YOU'RE MINE! ❞ You launched yourself from behind the rock and flung the ball at the Applin, watching at it whizzed through the air toward the seemingly unsuspecting pokemon. However, a gleam in it's eye told a different story. It spun around and, using the little worm like tail, hit the pokeball, causing it to fly back towards you. You gasped as it smacked you in the face. With a single tear going down your cheek, you crossed your arms across your chest and fell backwards. Zim groaned and caught you; you were surprisingly too heavy for him, so you took him down with you. He watched in annoyance as the Applin bounced away with a cry that sounded like a laugh. Zim made a noise and looked down at you, shaking your shoulders. 

❝ ~~Come on, get up! It's getting away!~~ ❞ He knew you couldn't understand him, but the look on his face; you knew what he was trying to convey. 

❝ Alright alright, I'm getting up. It's not over till I catch it... Or I run out of pokeballs. ❞ You stood up and quickly followed after the Applin. When you saw it, you stood your ground and shouted for it to stop and face you. Zim readied a battle stance, ready to fight the Applin but - Was that music playing? Where was it coming from??? He looked between you and the Applin as you both glared at each other. 

Jojo music suddenly started playing as you took out a pokeball. The Applin pointed it's tail at you with a menacing look it it's eyes. 

❝ ~~ You're next, human! ~~ ❞

❝ You bastard. ❞ You slowly began to approach the Applin, ❝ Applin! ❞

❝ ~~Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right to me? Even after I hit you with your own pokeball?~~ ❞

❝ I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer. ❞

❝ ~~Oh ho! Then come as close as you like.~~ ❞ You suddenly flicked your wrist, flinging the Pokeball at the Applin. It dodged quickly, letting out a laugh. 

❝ ~~Too slow, too slow! The World is the Ultimate stand..~~ ❞ The conversation between the two continued, although, it didn't seem that way to an outsider like Zim. He was watching this whole thing and it was.. Strange. He placed his paw on his head and shook it. 

❝ ~~ Why am I stuck with this weird trainer?~~❞

Back to you, you had taken out a lot of Pokeballs, grinning at the Applin. Suddenly, chaos ensued. Pokeballs began to fly at the applin as you gave a battle cry. The Pokemon started hitting every single one away, but you just kept throwing more. 

❝ ~~ USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! ~~ ❞ 

This went on for about 20 seconds when time seemed to freeze as you saw the perfect opening. You grabbed your last pokeball, clicking the button. ❝ Chance! ❞ With a deep breath, you flung it at the Applin's exposed spot and watched as it flew over, smacking it's side. The Applin froze in shock, but what seemed to be a grin, and a look of respect, crossed it's features. 

❝ ~~ You've won. You've proven yourself worthy, my student. ~~ ❞ The Applin was sucked into the ball, clicking three times before chiming in success. You shook in happiness and screamed your joy to the heavens. You ran over and snatched up the pokeball. 

❝ Sweet, now time to get this baby over to Raih-AAAAAAAAH! NOOOO! ❞ Your hands shook as you realized what kind of ball you caught the Applin in:a Love Ball. The whole place went black as a single spotlight shone on you. You fell to your knees and clutched the ball. Out of all the Pokeballs!!! A LOVE BALL! 

❝ Oh well, there's always next time. ❞ Just as you were about to release the Pokemon in defeat, Zim blocked your path, crying out as he crossed his arms in a X. He also tapped his wrist, signalling that there wasn't much time left. You gritted your teeth and groaned in frustration. Fine! You'd give him the stupid love ball. You made a run for it to find a Corviknight Taxi, Zim at your heels. 

~~~~~~~~~  
*Half an hour ago*  
\- Atlantis' POV as he tries to keep Raihan from leaving-

❝ MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T SE YOOOOOU. ❞

With a sigh, Atlantis turned around and began to run for the Water Gym. Once inside, he slowly made his way to the locker room doors, lifting a hand to open the door - only for it to swing open and smoosh him against the wall. He blinked owlishly and watched through the tiny window as Raihan walked out with his Flygon and Duraludon in tow. They were leaving the Water Gym! In panic, Atlantis wiggled from behind the door and quickly followed after, making sure to stay out of sight. Thankfully, instead of heading towards the train station, Raihan was heading to the little market. He sat at a bench, taking out his Rotom to check his Insta page. Atlantis sunk low to the ground and army crawled behind a stall, peeking over the side to watch Raihan. He ignored the frightened cry of the stall worker, keeping his attention on the Dragon Tamer. Raihan looked up and winced as he watched his Flygom get into a little spat. 

❝ Oi, Flygon! Whaddya doin', mate?? ❞ He stood up, leaving his Rotom, as he walked over to calm his pokemon down. Atlantis perked up. A opportunity! He launched himself over the counter, knocking a few things off with his tail, and quickly made his way to the phone. When he picked it up, the Rotom buzzed to life and let out a cry of confusion. Atlantis held a finger to it's mouth(???) And softly shooshed it. 

❝ ~~ Hush! I just need to distract your trainer for a few.. Just work with me. ~~ ❞ The Rotom hummed in agreement and Atlantis sidestepped over to a Bush to place the phone inside. Once hidden, the dragon Pokemon flung itself behind a tree, watching as Raihan made his way back. He did a double take when he realized his phone was missing. 

❝ What the - oi! Rotom? Where are ya? ❞

❝ Over here!! ❞ Atlantis watched in horror as the little Pokemon flew out of the Bush and to the tall male. Raihan raised an eyebrow, tilting his head as well. 

❝ What were you doing in the Bush? ❞

❝ I was just - oh.. ❞ Rotom glanced behind Raihan, seeing Atlantis waving it's arms and slicing it's throat to signal to be quiet. ❝ I thought I saw a p-pokemon! False alarm. ❞ The Rotom flew back into Raihan's hands. Raihan shrugged and walked off. Atlantis dragged it's hands down it's face, pulling the bottom of it's eyes down in frustration. 

~~~~~~~

Atlantis wasn't giving up that easily! It followed the trio over to the lighthouse area. Raihan was taking selfies of himself with the sea as the background. How could Atlantis distract Raihan this time? Suddenly, he perked up when he saw the Pokemon band talking amongst themselves. An idea! He could throw something at Duralundon and blame it on one of them.. They'd get into a fight and boom! Distraction. Looking around, Atlantis picked up a Berry, lifting it's arm to throw it. He launched it at the tower pokemon and fist bumped the air when it hit the back of the Pokemon 's head.... Wait, why wasn't it turning around? Did it not.. Feel the Berry? With a growl, Atlantis picked up another Berry and flung it again. Same outcome! Now Atlantis was getting angry. He picked up a fat Berry and chucked it with all his might - and that's when the Rillaboom decided to step right in the path of the Berry and get hit instead. 

❝ ~~ Ow! What the heck? Hey you! What's your problem?? ~~ ❞

❝ ~~ Oh, I'm sorry I was - ~~ ❞

❝ ~~ You wanna fight, pretty boy?? ~~ ❞

❝ ~~ No, I didn't mean - wah! ~~ ❞

Raihan walked over to Duralundon and smiled. ❝ I'm finished buddy, let's go home. ❞ His Pokémon made a noise and waddled after it's trainer. Behind them, Rillaboom was beating Atlantis to a pulp. 

~~~~~~~~

With a bruised body and pride, Atlantis watched from behind a building as Raihan approached a Corvaknight. No!! (Y/N) wasn't back yet! He couldn't bear to see her disappointed face when she came back and Raihan was gone. He had to do something, and quick! He knew you had told him not to be seen.. But.. 

Raihan was just about to step into the cart when a large Kommo-o stepped in his path. His eyes widened and a grin spread across his face. ❝ Woah! Hey there, buddy. Where's your trainer? Ya lost? ❞ The dragon-fighting type shook it's head. ❝ Oh, well, I'd love ta play with ya, but I gotta get back to Hammerlocke. ❞ He tried to step around the Pokemon, but it just stepped right back in his way. A step the other way had the same result. The Pokemon held out his arms horizontally, signalling that he wasn't letting Raihan past. 

❝ Come on, buddy, I gotta - ❞

❝ RAIHAAAAN! WAAAAIT! ❞ Atlantis perked up when he heard his trainers voice. He had done it! Just in time! You were back! 

~~~~~~~  
\- Back to your POV -

You were running through the tunnel, Zim close on your heels, when you saw Raihan and Atlantis. It seems like Atlantis was blocking Raihan from leaving. Proudness made your heart swell at your Pokemon. You really loved him. 

❝ RAIHAAAN! WAAAAIT! ❞ You called out. The Dragon Gym leader turned, his brows furrowed in frustration. But, they disappeared when he saw you. 

❝ Oh hey, I know you! You're the Golden Warrior with the Kommo-o. No wonder this guy seemed familiar. ❞ He jerked a thumb at Atlantis before approaching you. You flushed brightly abd stood straight. He knew you?? That was - wait! No time. Before he could get any closer, you shoved jerked your hand from behind your back. The love ball slipped from your sweaty hands and you scrambled to catch it, Zim crying out and trying to as well. You finally caught it and sheepishly looked at Raihan who was laughing joyously. It sent butterflies soaring through your stomach. You gulped thickly and held out the Love Ball. 

❝ F- For you.. ❞ He took it and inspected it curiously. 

❝ Nice, is it a Pokemon? Love the ball you caught it in, ❞ You coverer your face in embarrassment. ❝ I'll open it when I get to Hamnerlocke. I really gotta split. Thanks! ❞ Wait. What? No! 

❝ B-But I- you- ❞

Raihan was already squeezing by Kommo-o and onto the cart for the taxi. No.. He was supposed to open it now.. You wanted to tell him that, but the words caught in your throat. Your Pokemon looked between you and Raihan in horror. Why wasn't she doing anything?? Raihan waved as the Corvaknight flapped it's wings and took off. You weakly waved back, tears stinging your eyes. Your two Pokémon whined and hugged you on either side, comforting you as you wept. 

~~~~~~~~~  
\- Raihan's POV -

Raihan sat back and got comfortable as the Corvaknight taxi took off. He glanced down at the love ball in his hands with a smile. The way you acted when you gave it to him was really cute. He was a big fan of you, so the gift warmed his heart. Raihan had heard about you one day; about your fierce and powerful Kommo-o and your awesome skills in battling. It was his dream to battle you one day. He bit his lip as his finger hovered curiously over the button of the Pokeball. What was inside? He was really curious.. Oh what the hell. 

❝ Please don't be a wailord. Please don't be a wailord. Please don't be a wailord.. ❞ He chanted as he tapped the button. A flash of light and suddenly, a little Applin was at his feet. It glanced around curiously before crying happily at the sight of Raihan, who was grinning happily. 

❝ Oh wow! This is mad! An Applin! I'm going to - wait.. ❞ He paused and furrowed his eyebrows. Wasn't there a story about if you're gifted an Applin... Shite!!! Raihan slapped his forehead and quickly stood up, leaning over the side to call out the the Corvaknights trainer. 

❝ oi mate! Can you turn around?? ❞

❝ What? Say again? ❞

❝ CAN YOU TUR- Ah bloody hell! Applin, return. ❞ He held out the ball and waited until the Pokemon was inside before taking out his Flygon's ball and tossing it. 

❝ Flygon, I need your help buddy! ❞ His Pokemon cried out in confusion at being called out in the air, but steadied itself as Raihan opened the side door. He jumped out and onto Flygon's back, ignoring the startled cries of the trainer. 

❝ Let's go back to Hulbury, Flygon! And quick! ❞ He hoped he wasn't too late. 

~~~~~~~~  
\- Back to you -

You had stood in the spot Raihan had left you for about 10 minutes before straightening your back. You wiped your tears away and patted your Pokemon on the heads. 

❝ It's ok, guys! Maybe next time! Let's get going. No reason to stay anymore..❞ Your Pokemon glanced at each other before slowly following behind you. 

❝ (Y/N)! WAIT! ❞ 

All three of you paused and turned around as you saw Raihan flying back on his Flygon, the Love ball you gave him in his hand as he waved it in the air. Zim and Atlantis cheered, shoving you forward as Flygon landed. You stared at Raihan in shock as he climbed off, smiling sheepishly down at you. 

❝ I opened it because I was curious.. I'm sorry, mate.. I didn't know it was an Applin.. And I know what it means. ❞ He reached out a hand and cupped your face. You tensed a bit, but relaxed and leaned into the large hand. Tears pooled in your eyes again. 

❝ How long have you liked me? ❞

❝ A - uh.. Few months. ❞

❝ Months?? Why didn't ya say somethin'? ❞

❝ I was too shy.. ❞ Raihan laughed softly and pulled you into a hug. Your face was pressed into his chest. He was really warm and smelled like sweet coffee. You melted into him with a happy sigh. 

❝ That's cute.. I wish you coulda told me sooner. ❞

❝ I guess I just assumed you liked pretty girls.. And I'm - average.. ❞ He pulled you back to look into your eyes. 

❝ But (Y/N), you are pretty.. The prettiest, in fact. ❞

You looked down, a blush on your cheeks. He tilted your head up by your chin, smiling softly. Your faces suddenly were getting closer, until your lips touched. It was a sweet, slow kiss. Your first, actually. It was great. He wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you up, holding you close. Your own arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. 

Behind you two, your Pokemon were really happy, but when you two kissed, Atlantis covered Zim's eyes with a blush. Zim cried out and flailed his arms. 

You pulled away with a laugh and rested your forehead on Raihan's. 

❝ So, does this mean you'll be my girlfriend? ❞

You nodded quickly, smooching his lips again. 

❝ I will.. ❞

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! This is my first fic and I'm nervous.. Was it good? If so, I might do a smut fic if you guys want! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @Spaceedino and talk with me about Raihan and Leon. I love them both. I have Pokemon Shield, and look out for my post about Zim and Atlantis! I have them both in my game! Thanks for reading ♡  
> (๑•̀ㅂ •́)و ✧
> 
> Edit: Twitter Post - https://twitter.com/spaceedino/status/1284162824260866049?s=19


End file.
